For the Love of All Things StarKid
by DJScriggleScraggleBatman
Summary: This is a slightly complicate love story about Annelise Sebastian and her new friends from Team StarKid. This takes place while the StarKids are still in college and working on A Very Potter Musical. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

For the love of all things StarKid

A StarKid fanfiction

Chapter 1

It was a bitingly cold winter Tuesday at Michigan State University. The kind of day that makes you want to curl up in a ball in front of the fire, or wear 3 scarves 4 shirts and 6 pairs of socks just so you can walk outside. I was making my way from my dorm to my theatre class with my boyfriend Sam Brindle. He was about 5'11" with short black hair, and almond brown eyes. We had been dating for 2 ½ years and he had never called me sweetie, babe, or any other nicknames couples usually give each other.

"Ann, watch where you're going!" he snapped at me.

"Oh! Sorry Sammy I was just… thinking. I'll be more careful."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry."

We rounded the corner of the building and went inside. I became strangely aware of his hand resting protectively on the small of my back. He always seemed to have his hand on me, but not intimately. It seemed more like a show of ownership. As if he was showing everyone else that I was his and to back-off. It was 7:26 A.M. and class started at 7:45. There was a steady stream of students entering the class and getting situated at their desks. Most of the 53 students, including Sam, were a year or two ahead of me. I was only a freshman myself. At only 19 I was surrounded by more mature, and experienced classmates. Sam and I took a seat at two adjacent desks on the side of the room. I pulled out my books and started to work on my midterm essay that was due next week. Sam looked over at me, stood up, and walked over to a group of his friends standing in the back of the room. I sighed and returned to my essay. About ten minutes later I got the feeling of someone watching me. I glanced up from my essay and saw a boy sitting in the corner desk at the front of the room staring at me. He had brown hair that was curling around his ears and standing up sort of haphazardly on top of his head. His eyes were a watery blue-green, the color of the ocean. He was slouching in his chair, and tapping his pen on his cheek, a slight smile playing on his lips. I felt suddenly self-conscious and looked quickly down at my paper. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I slanted my head at an angle where my dark brown hair fell in my face hiding my view of him. I tried to think of his name. Bryant? Brandon? No. I looked up again, and Sam was standing in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked briskly.

"I'm not. It's just… cold. That's all." I said, trying to avoid eye contact. The last thing I needed was for Sam to notice the boy and get all angry and jealous as usual. Besides, it was probably nothing to get worked up on anyway. Just a kid spacing out, who's eyes happened to fall in my direction. Nothing. The professor walked in then and started class. I tried to avoid looking at the boy during class. I zoned out on the lecture and the boy left my mind completely.

Class ended three hours later. I had Calculus to go to, and Sam had a History seminar. We hugged bye and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him but he turned around and left. I tried not to think about it and walked out into the halls. A colorful flyer on a bulletin board caught my eye as I was walking. I walked over to it.

**Team StarKid presents**

**A Very Potter Musical**

**A Harry Potter parody show made by UM theatre majors**

**Opening February 2009 in the west auditorium**

"You like what you see?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was the boy from class! He was laughing at me for jumping.

"Um… excuse me?" I said.

"I was asking if the show interested you." He said with a smile.

"Oh…, actually it does."

"Great! Brian Holden." He said extending his hand to me. "Maybe you've heard of me. I'm one of the writers of the show." I shook it.

"Annelise Sebastian. One of the potential spectators of the show" I replied.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"How would you like to come watch rehearsal sometime?" he asked.

"Uhh…" I thought of Sam and how much he would disapprove. "I'd love too." I said returning his smile.

"Great!" he repeated "Then I'll see you Thursday at 5? We rehearse in the west auditorium. Can't wait to see you!" he said as he took off jogging down the hall. Oh crap class! I took off running the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2 fashionably late

Chapter 2

The remainder of Tuesday and Wednesday were filled with girlish fantasies. I woke up early Thursday morning so I could franticly disassemble my wardrobe trying to find something pretty to wear. I finally settled on a light grey v-cut sweater with a black undershirt, dark boot-cut jeans, black heeled boots, and a red scarf hanging loosely across my shoulders. I curled my hair making it reach to my rib-cage instead of my waist. I also added grey eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I took a look in the bathroom mirror. I frowned at my hips and thighs, which were much to round for my liking. I sighed; there was nothing I could do about it now. I grabbed my bag and set off out the door. Halfway to Theatre I started thinking of Sam. I hadn't thought of him all morning. He usually stopped by my dorm in the morning so we could walk to class together. I walked into class and looked up to see if he was there. He was in our usual seats on the side of the room, looking angry. Then I saw that all of the students were staring at me. I immediately started blushing until I realized that the professor was already in the classroom and was looking annoyed at my interruption.

"Oh! S-sorry professor!" I said as I scrambled to my seat. I sat down and looked up.

"What the hell?" Sam growled at me under his breath.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sorry."

"You made me look like an idiot"

"Sammy, I don't understand. How do you look like an idiot? I'm the one who just humiliated myself in front of the whole class."

"Your behavior is a poor reflection on me! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sammy!" he whispered angrily.

I wanted to say _who are you my father? _But instead I said "Sorry Sam, it won't happen again."

"It better not" he said, returning to the lecture. I was hurt and more than a little pissed off. But this wasn't any different from how Sam normally acted. My anger slowly faded to annoyance. I looked towards Brian's desk and saw him staring at me quizzically, and then he smiled. I smiled back.

Brian's P.O.V

I was searching the classroom for Anna but I couldn't find her anywhere. Was she sick? I started to worry about her, and wondered if she would show up to rehearsal that night. The class got quiet all of a sudden and I looked up, there she was standing in the doorway. My heart did an involuntary leap into my throat. She was beautiful. She started to blush, it was adorable. I watched her as she crossed the room and sat down next to some guy, and they started whispering. I could tell that his words hurt her. _What a Bastard, _I thought. She looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back, and then looked up at the professor. I spent the rest of the class half listening to the professor, and working on some minor points of play script.

Brian's P.O.V

After class I watched her stand up and hug the guy she was sitting with. My heart fell. She had a boyfriend? Then he left and she had that hurt look on her face again. Maybe he was just a friend. I walked up to her.

"Who was that?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh! That was uh… my brother. My brother Sam." She said anxiously. Yes! Not a boyfriend!

"So are you still coming tonight?" I asked. She immediately smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss an exclusive sneak-peek for the world"

"Great! Well, I got to get to class. See you later!" I said, she waved and I took off down the hall. Then I remembered-. "You look great by the way!" I yelled down the hall.

"Thanks!" she yelled back, her face bright pink. I laughed silently to myself and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3 playing along

Chapter 3

Ann's P.O.V

My last class ended around four o'clock. I ran back to my dorm afterwards to grab my stuff and head to the west auditorium. I pulled out my keys to unlock my door but it was already unlocked. Crap! That meant that Sam was here! I was hoping to get my stuff and leave before he came by. I walked in and he was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sammy, watcha doin?" I said playfully.

"Watching the game. Don't call me Sammy."

"Sorry. Well, see you later." I said, grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he said as he stood up.

"To a… meeting" I lied

"What kind of meeting?"

"A support group meeting."

"Why are you in a support group?"

"To show my support… to the gays… it's a gay support group." He wasn't buying it.

"I'll walk you" he said grabbing his coat.

Crap!

Brian's P.O.V

I looked at my watch. 4:35. I had decided to wait outside for her to come. A few minutes later I heard the clicking of her boots on the pavement. She rounded the corner.

"Hey Anna! We're about to start-" I saw that her brother was with her.

"Who are you?" he asked me rudely.

"This is Brian. Brian, Sam. Sam, Brian" she introduced us and we shook hands. His was a little firmer than I thought necessary. "Brian is one of the gay guys in the support group. Aren't you Brian?" She gave me a pleading look.

"Yeah… uh… I'm gay. Totally gay." I said, playing along.

"yeah, I can tell. Where's the rest of your support group? I want to check it out. Make sure you're not lying to me."

Ann's P.O.V

"Sure Sam" Brian said "they're right in here." he lead us through the auditorium doors and yelled "Alright guys! This is the seventh meeting of the gay alliance! Let's get started!" I was having a silent panic attack. I did not expect Sam to tag along. If Brian got me through this I would owe him for the rest of my life. I was glad to see that no one was in costume yet. That would have been awkward to explain. Two boys sauntered up to Brian, clearly finding his announcement humorous. _Pleas_e _don't blow it. Please don't blow it! _I silently pleaded. One of the boys had dark hair and a crooked jaw, and the other had bright blue eyes and no shirt.

"Sam, this is Joe and Joey." Brian said. He turned then to the boys "Sam is checking the authenticity of our support group."

Joey then wrapped his arms protectively around Joe and said "Well, I don't think you'll find anyone gayer than us. Will they cupcake?" he said in a girlish voice looking at Joe.

"I sure hope not snuggle muffin" he said smiling at Joey.

"Why are you shirtless?" Sam asked looking disgusted.

"Do you think he needs one? It'd be a shame to cover those puppies up!" said Joey pointing at Joe's abs. I had to admit, they were pretty nice.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here. See you later Ann." He said and left. I let out my breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

"Omygod. Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" I said in a rush.

"What was that all about?" all three asked in unison.

"My…brother is really protective. He wouldn't have liked the whole rehearsal thing. I'm so sorry! I didn't expect him to come with me!"

"It's alright" Brian said. "Oh! Guys this is Annelise. She came to watch rehearsal. Anna this is Joey Richter, and Joe Walker. Joey plays Ron Weasley, and Joe plays Voldemort." He said. I shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you! I have to go get into costume. See you Ann!" Joey said, walking back the way he came.

"I'm not really gay" Joe said. I laughed

"I know" I said with a smile.

"Well … I have to go… get my costume too. Bye!" he turned and jogged away.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else" Brian said. I followed him through the auditorium and met most of the cast. Darren Criss, Bonnie Gruesen, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Lauren Lopez, Joe Moses, Dylan Saunders, Brian Rosenthal, Jim Povolo, A.J. Holmes, Devin Lytle, and many more. They were all really nice, and seemed sincerely happy to meet me. Then everyone went backstage to get their costumes. Except Brian.

"Aren't you going to go get ready?" I asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the stage.

"No, I'm not one of the actors. I'm only a writer." He said.

"Aww, what a shame, I was hoping to see you in action" I said, poking him gently on the arm.

"Not today" he said. "ah, here's the Langs." Two boys, one with untidy brown hair, and stubble and the other with sunglasses and a baseball cap came up to us. "Hey guys, Anna this is Nick and Matt Lang. They're the other writers of the show. Guys this is Annelise. She's here to watch the show." They both shook my hand, and then turned to Brian. They started discussing the script. A few minutes later, the show started.


	4. Chapter 4 rivalry

Chapter 4

From "Underneath these stairs" to "Man I'm glad I went back" I was laughing my head off. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time.

"So did you like it?" Brian asked me afterwards

"I loved it! It was wonderful!" I told him

"I'm glad you liked it. I have to go talk to Darren really quick. Be right back" he said and took off towards the stage. I checked the time. Wow. It was already 8:45. I had to leave soon.

"Did you enjoy the show?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped and dropped my phone. I heard a crack. That couldn't be good. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He picked up my phone and handed it to me. It was Joe Walker.

Brian's P.O.V

"Yeah the lyric changes sound great." I was talking over the show with Darren. I looked over at Anna and my heart dropped. She was talking to Walker_. Sh!t!_ He always got whatever girl he wanted, and obviously he wanted Anna. Who wouldn't? "Hold up Dare, I'll be right back."

Joe's P.O.V

God she was beautiful. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed made my heart skip a beat. _I should ask her out. No I just barely met her. Go for it Walker! _I thought.

"Hey Annie, I was thinking maybe-"

"Walker!" It was Brian walking up to us. _Dammit Holden! I'm working here!_

Ann's P.O.V

"I wanted to talk about Act 2." Brian said to Joe. They started talking about the script and I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. It was a text from Sam: _Where the hell are you? It's been 4 hours. Get home now_

My face fell. I knew this was all too good to last. I blew it and now Sam would probably not let me come back. I stood up.

"Sorry guys, I really have to go." The boys looked up at me. Brian was about to say something but Joe beat him to it.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." He said flashing me a perfect smile. God, he was gorgeous. Residue from the make-up he had just taken off made the deep blue of his eyes come out.

"Sure Joe." I smiled at him and he held out his arm, which I took. I looked over at Brian "Thanks again Brian. That was truly amazing."

"Anytime Anna. We meet Sundays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You can come again if you'd like." He said, smiling wide.

"I'd love too. See you Saturday then. Bye everyone!" I yelled at the team. They waved and responded with an enthusiastic goodbye. As I walked out of the auditorium with Joe I could have sworn I saw a hint of anger in Brian's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 ending the fun

Chapter 5

Joe's P.O.V

It was dark and freezing, and snow had started to fall lightly. The tiny flakes were catching on Annie's eyelashes, making her eyes shine like stars. I could feel the warmth of her arm resting in mine, and it felt amazing.

"Thanks again for playing along earlier. My brother is a bit overprotective. You helped me a lot." She said, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh yeah, no problem." I replied, giving her a smile which she warmly returned. "How'd you like the show?" I asked.

"Oh it was wonderful!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but notice she had adorable dimples. "I'm a huge Potterhead, and I think you guys did amazing!"

"I was your favorite right?" I smirked. She laughed.

"Definitely in my top three. Oh, we're almost to my dorm." She tensed as she said it.

"Great." I said. "Which one is it? I'll walk you to the door."

"Oh no!" she said, looking frightened. "Sam would have a fit. I'm already in trouble for being out so long."

_This is your chance Walker. _I thought._ If you're going to ask her, do it now._

"Thanks so much for walking me" she said, glancing toward the dorms. "I'll see you Saturday." And with that she turned and walked away. I watched her walk up to her door, my question still hanging on my lips.

Ann's P.O.V

I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Ann? Is that you?" Sam's slurred voice drifted from the living room, and along with it the smell of alcohol.

"Yeah, It's me" I called back.

"Come here." It wasn't a request, or a suggestion. It was a command. I removed my scarf and sweater, leaving me in my black cami. I walked into the living room and found him slouched in an armchair, a bottle of whiskey between his legs. His eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled of sweat and alcohol.

"Where the f*ck were you?" he demanded looking up at me with his red eyes.

"I was at my meeting, you walked me there." I replied carefully. I knew Sam's drunken side all too well.

"For four hours?" his breath was foul.

"I'm really sorry Sammy, I didn't expect it to last that long" He stood up suddenly, and sturdier than I thought possible in his state. He grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled my face close to his. I let out a gasp of pain.

"How many goddamn times do I have to tell you to not call me Sammy?" he said through clenched teeth. "Huh?" He shook me. "How many times?"

"I'm so sorry." I said, my eyes shut tight to keep myself from letting tears fall. He let go of my hair and hit me hard in the face. Not slapped, punched. I fell to the ground, and put my hand to my face. I could feel a welt rising up in the shape of his clenched fingers. It was too soon to feel the pain. I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I locked the door and threw myself onto the bed.

I sobbed into my pillow, not wanting him to hear. A few hours later I heard his footsteps through the hall, and the front door shut.

This was not the first time this had happened. Sam had a drinking problem, and hitting me almost always accompanied it. I never told anyone. I never left him because my family adored him, and in some way pleasing my family seemed more important.

I lay curled in a ball on my bed until an uneasy sleep finally overcame me.


	6. Chapter 6 making promises

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys I've been caught up with school and stuff :/ Also, sorry it's so short. I'll try to get more up soon. Anyway, hope you like it and please review **

Chapter 6

Ann's P.O.V

I woke in the morning with a pounding headache. I had dry tears, and mascara all over my arm where I had used it as a pillow. _Oh sh!t! _I thought. _Class! _I stood up too quickly, and stumbled. I grabbed the little bottle of ibuprofen from off my dresser and swallowed four. I walked into my tiny bathroom and looked in the mirror.

There was a large red and purple bruise spreading from the left eyebrow down to my cheekbone. I grabbed my sunglasses from the shelf and put them on. It was no use. The bruise still showed underneath them.

I couldn't risk going to class today. Hopefully it would clear up by Monday morning. With a sigh I walk back to my bed to lie down. I no time at all I was fast asleep again.

Brian's P.O.V

Halfway through theater class I gave up hope that Anna was coming. Her brother was sitting at the back of the class with some friends looking completely normal. I wonder if she's sick. I make a mental note to visit her and make sure she's ok after class.

Ann's P.O.V

It was around 3 P.M. that I finally drug myself out of bed. Sam should be out of class and coming by any minute to give his usual "I'm sorry" speech. I walk into the kitchen, start the coffee pot, and sit down at my small dining table. My body is stiff and my clothes are wrinkled. I know my hair and face is a mess.

As the smell of coffee fills the room my stomach starts to growl. As I pop a bowl of soup in the microwave and hear a knock at the door. Sam, as expected.

"It's unlocked!" I yell towards the living room. He opens the door and walks into the kitchen.

"I missed you in class today. Are you sick?" came Brian's voice from the doorway. My heart stops and I let out a gasp.

Brian's P.O.V

"Oh!" She gasps. I can't see her face but I can tell she's not feeling good. Her hair is a mess. "Um… yes! Yes I'm very sick and very contagious." She lets out an unconvincing cough. The microwave beeps and I walk toward it.

"Go sit down. I'll get this for you" I say.

"No!" She yells still facing away from me. "You'd better go Brian. I don't want you getting sick too." She lets out another fake cough.

"Anna," I say carefully "are you ok?" Her shoulders slump forward like she's been defeated. She turns toward me slowly with tears running down her cheeks. He face is badly bruised. "Oh sweetie" I say and open my arms. She burrows her face into my chest and sobs.

For about ten minutes I pat her back and say "shh it's ok" as she cries. I feel anger rise from deep inside of me, like a ferocious animal waking from hibernation. This asshole is going to pay.

"Anna, sweetie, we have to do something about this" I say while stroking her hair.

"No please! You can't tell anyone!" She looks up at me so pleadingly that it breaks my heart. "Please promise you won't tell anyone." Tears are dripping off her chin.

"I promise. But you have to promise me you'll break up with him. You can't stay with him Anna. Not if he's doing this to you." I reach forward and wipe tears off her cheek. She looks down.

"Ok Brian. I will."


End file.
